The Raven and the Sun
by souna no hime
Summary: This is the story of three friends and how one of them brought the raven and the sun closer together. AU. NaruSasu. Might be OC centric to others. Rated T for language. COMPLETE. Please review, it helps me a lot, thanks! :D
1. 1:The Raven, the Sun and the little girl

**The Raven and the Sun  
**souna no hime

**A/N: **Hello, this is just something I came up with during my long vacation from work. It might be a bit confusing for some since they're random ramblings of girl and it might look OC centric to you but that's because she plays a very important role in Sasuke and Naruto's life and relationship. Naruto and Sasuke might be a little OOC, especially Sasuke's take on having friends and having somebody else (other than Naruto I guess) get close to him. So I hope you don't get tired of her ramblings and I hope you get to enjoy her story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and its characters. I also don't own the titles and other characters that would be mentioned in this story (there will be lots of them, trust me). The only thing I own here is the idea of the story and the original characters. This disclaimer is extended to all six chapters of this story, so please don't sue..^^

* * *

**Chapter one: The Raven, the Sun and the little girl**

One was like the raven, dark, cool, mysterious and at some other times, scary. The other was like the sun, happy, bubbly, loud and most of the time obnoxious. Not that I consider the sun obnoxious most of the time but, you know that hot summer day where in you just wish the sun would go away but it wouldn't? That's what I meant by obnoxious. Anyway, this is a story about two boys I became friends with since kindergarten; when we get in the middle of the story don't ask me how I stayed friends with them through the years because up to now I still have no idea how the hell I became best friends with those two.

Our story of friendship started that one day in kindergarten while I was on my way home from school. My brother was always busy so he taught me at a young age how to get home safely from school and it involved walking through the park.

Anyway, I was on my way home when all of a sudden I noticed this boy sitting on the swing all by himself. I recognized him as the kid who goes by the name of Naruto. He was a year older than me and a notorious trouble maker at our school. He was always either throwing fits, painting on the walls, cutting classes (yes at his age he already knows how to cut classes) or doing practical jokes, he was a real pain in the ass that Naruto. I didn't want to have anything to do with him but I noticed how sad his eyes were. Usually he was very loud, boisterous and annoying and at that time I remembered thinking that I didn't hear his voice once in school that day. I walked towards him and approached him cautiously, kinda like how you approach a scared kitty.

"Hello." I greeted.

Naruto lifted his head and I was taken aback by how he looked. His eyes were full of sorrow, no tears but filled with so much sadness that I had to take a deep breath. Naruto looked away when he realized that I saw what I saw. I sat on the swing next to him and opened my lunch box.

At this point I guess I should tell you that I live with my older brother since our parents died one and a half years ago and my brother was insufferable when it comes to my eating habits. I don't like eating a lot, same reason why I look so thin and frail. So my brother would always put in another carton of milk and another bag of cookies for me to eat, which I never did mind you. Oh I'm babbling again, where was I? Oh yeah, I opened my lunch box and took out my second set of milk and cookies. I offered it to him and said,

"When I'm sad my papa used to give me milk and cookies. He said it makes the sadness go away."

The blonde boy stared at my offerings, took the bag of cookies and said,

"I don't like milk."

I remember smiling a little back then because he too was smiling softly at me albeit the sadness in his eyes. I sat there as I watched him munch on my cookies.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto by the way."

"I know. I'm Kyra, Hiroki Kyra."

Naruto glanced at the patch of my uniform.

"Oh, we go to the same school."

I smiled, "Yes we do but I belong to another class."

"How old are you?"

"Four."

"Wait you're younger than me, how did that happen?"

"I'm smarter than the rest of you and I got promoted."

"Oh okay. You're cute." He said with a slight blush on his cheeks

"You're not."

"Ouch." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Why are you so sad?"

Naruto averted his eyes from mine and decided that there was something far more fascinating with dirt.

"Naru-chan?"

Naru-chan's head shot up like a bullet upon hearing me call him '-chan'.

"It's my pet name for you starting today." I said with a grin.

Naru-chan fell of the swing trying to hold his laughter and I thought 'Ah this is much better; this is his loud annoying laugh.'

After a few minutes I grew tired of listening to his loud laugh so I got up and started to leave. He stopped immediately and chased after me, gripping on my wrist.

"Please don't go."

His cerulean eyes said that he needed me so I stood there and asked,

"Will you tell me what's wrong?"

Naru-chan sighed in defeat and began to talk. Apparently he was an orphan since he can remember. He's been passed on from one foster family to another until three people came up claiming to be his closest relatives. During that time he was currently staying with his two uncles and an aunt. One of his uncles was a university professor and a leading expert on snakes. The other was an old man who writes erotic novels (didn't know what that was 'til I hit 12) and his aunt was a doctor but had a serious gambling habit, all three were not married during that time and was related to his father. Whew it's amazing how I still remember this. So anyway, that morning he overheard his snake uncle tell the other two that they can no longer support Naru-chan and needs to send him back to the foster care system. Naturally the erotic novel uncle and the doctor aunt protested because they said that they already grew attached to him and that he was the only thing that their beloved little brother had left. Blah blah blah the fight went on, but being the owner of the house and being the one that earned more money than the other two, snake uncle won the argument and Naru-chan was to be sent away first thing Saturday morning, the day I saw him on the swings was Thursday.

I felt really bad for him and if only we could adopt him I'd suggest it to my brother but we don't have parents ourselves and my brother was already having a hard time making ends meet. I stood silent as I thought of ways to help him when suddenly we both heard soft sobs.

"Did you hear that Neko-chan?"

I stared at Naru-chan.

"Hey, if you have a pet name for me then I have one for you too."

I just shook my head in defeat and started looking for the source of the sound and Naru-chan began searching as well. At the corner of my eye I saw a figure hiding behind the tree that stood next to the swings. I peeked and saw a raven haired boy with his arms wrapped around his knees.

'Why do I keep finding lost kittens today?' I thought to myself as I heaved out a heavy sigh, loud enough for the boy to hear me.

Quickly and almost immediately the boy rubbed his eyes and freed them from tears and glared at me.

"Are you trying to scare me off?"

He continued glaring at me. Naru-chan peeked at who it was and was unmoved as I was by the boy's icy death glare. Oh if looks could kill Naru-chan and I would've been dead right then and there but it doesn't so we both just stared back down at him.

He was still trying his best to glare us off but the boy's eyes betrayed him since I saw the panic in his eyes.

"Oh give it up it doesn't work on us." Naru-chan said.

The boy stood up with a shocked look on his face. I shook my head and said,

"There are far more scary things in life than your icy death glare boy."

Surprise covered most of his face by now and I would guess your faces would've made a confused look by now but I don't want to ruin the story so I'll tell you about me next time. Anyway, Naru-chan asked me if he was my friend and I told him that it was the first time I saw the boy.

"However, I do know him, but not personally. He's the youngest heir of the Uchiha family."

On top of that I knew that everyone both feared and adored him. He always had this dark aura looming around him ever since he came to our school about a year ago but he was super "cute" (the quotations are necessary since I don't think he is, just used the term most of my classmates used to describe him) and brilliant, always at the top of his class so every girl liked him. (Yes we were kindergarten kids during this time, I swear it's scary how kindergarteners think.) He was also older than me, and was also held back. His parents were killed by a small time robber six months ago, kinda like Mr. And Mrs. Wayne of Batman and since then he and his brother were the only ones left, kinda like me and my brother only our parents died in a freaky Final Destination way.

"Hey Uchiha!" Naru-chan called out.

The dark haired boy glared ever more deadly and said,

"Don't just call me Uchiha I have a name and it's Sasuke!"

"Okay...so Sasu-chan, what's your problem?" Naru-chan asked.

"Sasu-chan?" the boy asked.

Naru-chan folded his arms across his chest and said,

"Pet name, get used to it. So watcha crying about Uchiha?"

"What's it to you dobe?"

Naru-chan snapped, his temper was much too short back then, and punched Sasu-chan in the face and the two began fighting. As I watched them wrestle I can't help but compare Sasu-chan and Naru-chan to the raven and the sun, respectively. I didn't know why but it just felt right. After a few minutes watching them fight was beginning to get annoying. I pinched the bridge of my nose and thought, 'Why am I even here?'

I hurled my metal lunch box at them and amazingly it bounced off of Naru-chan's head and hit Sasu-chan's.

"Two eggheads in one lunch box, hope nothing's cracked. Aww my milk got wasted."

"I hate milk." The raven and the sun said in unison.

The two looked at each other and the three of us just began laughing. That day was the beginning of a wonderful— rough, bumpy and crazy but still wonderful— friendship between two unlikely boys and one girl.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of the End**

I'm Hiroki Kyra, 14, sweet, straightforward, tomboyish and loving. When I was young my brother always told me that I was special, that I had a talent that no one else probably had. He said that I could easily tell what people are feeling and that I was an empath, like that chic in Charmed. Because of that I became friends with the two most opposite people in the world.

"Yo Neko-chan let's go!" Naru-chan shouted from the window across mine.

Naru-chan, now 15, was able to get emancipation from his snake uncle and was now living in a house beside mine, which he shared with Sasu-chan by the way. Surprising isn't it? Oh yeah, he wasn't sent to the foster care system because snake uncle found out that Naru-chan had a huge trust fund of some sort and when I say huge I meant _bigger-than-what-Bill-Gates-earns-in-a-year_ huge and it's still accumulating interest as we speak. But of course he wasn't included in the most wealthy men list of a magazine because he wasn't allowed to get full control over his trust fund until he was 21. He was granted emancipation because Naru-chan was able to prove in court that he was being maltreated by snake uncle and was made into a slave; and not just the kind that you whip to work, the kind that you whip to fuck. Of course erotic novel uncle and aunt doctor had nothing to do with it because snake uncle threw them out the moment he discovered the trust fund, he was really greedy. We didn't know what was happening to him until one day; five years years ago, Naru-chan came to school with whisker like wounds on his cheeks. He tried to hide it but I was persistent and saw the deep gashes on both of his cheeks. He didn't want to talk so I persuaded Sasu-chan to come with me and follow Naru-chan home. We discovered what was happening at that house. We videotaped it and Naru-chan was more than thankful to what we did. He used it as evidence and got emancipated right away, and snake uncle was sent to jail. I think he's the youngest person ever emancipated in the history of Konoha, Japan or probably the whole country. However, my brother presented himself as Naru-chan's guardian-slash-overseer until he reaches 18 so he began living with us 'til he was older enough to take care of himself, and that would be when he was 15.

It wasn't until I was 8 that I discovered that Naru-chan was the only son of Namikaze Minato. He was a famous scientist with doctoral degrees in astro physics, biology, and engineering and was known for his expertise in foxes and some other thing that was too complicated for me to understand even up to now. Don't ask me about the foxes; it baffles me as what he could have possibly known about foxes that made him so famous. My brother keeps explaining to me but I still don't get the big deal about foxes. Plus he's uber rich, thus the ridiculously huge trust fund.

Anyway, Sasu-chan got tired of living in a huge mansion by himself so he asked his brother if he could live on his own. Naturally Itachi-niki, Sasu-chan's brother, disapproved. My brother, who became real good friends with Itachi-niki, suggested that the two boys live together in that house next to ours that was being sold by the previous owners. That way, he said, Sasu-chan won't be living alone and brother could keep an eye on both of them. Brother hated the two boys since I was a girl and they were boys and well I guess you get the picture but he saw how much Sasu-chan and Naru-chan cared for me, despite always bickering and fighting with each other, so he just let it go with a warning that none of them touches me or else they die.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I yelled back at him as I pulled my lavender hair up in a ponytail.

I ran down the stairs, grabbed a few toasts, shoved one down my throat and ran out the door where my two best friends were waiting for me. Sasu-chan was brooding at the corner silently, really, how many years does he need to loosen up? Naru-chan's smile was beaming at me with his arms over his shoulder, behind his head and holding on to his bag. I threw them the toasts, Sasu-chan caught it with his hand while Naru-chan caught it with his mouth.

"Will you stop doing that Naru-chan , you look like a dog."

"A fox you mean, my dad was working on them and I have the whiskers don't I?" Naru-chan said with a laugh. It's really amazing how Naru-chan could still smile, laugh and joke about his whiskers when he knew what those whiskers reminded him of.

"Neko-chan, where are your glasses?" Sasu-chan pointed out.

Uh-oh, I left my glasses upstairs and I have no time to –

"Kyra!"

I turned around and caught my glasses right on time.

"Kyr you fool what if I didn't catch it, it would've been in pieces by now!" I yelled to my brother.

"I knew your reflexes were good. Now go sis!"

It was true, my reflexes were good, so was my hearing, sense of smell and touch, plus I could easily sense if there are people around, like now.

"Hey the pink one's here again." I said in a soft voice.

"I know." Naru-chan said and we both stared at Sasu-chan.

Naru-chan and Sasu-chan's hearing was exceptionally great too, we could speak in really soft voices and only the three of us would be able to hear.

"Yours I presume?" Naru-chan said in a very hushed voice but with a tinge of, hmm, I dunno what that is, it was the first time I heard that kind of tone from Naru-chan. Wait is that emotion—? Ah crap.

Sasu-chan just hunched his back and walked a few steps ahead of us.

"Boy they sure are getting braver these girls."

Naru-chan simply huffed which made me wonder if my hunch was right. That day Sasu-chan seemed a _little_ more reclusive than usual and what's little to Naru-chan and I was already a lot to others, so, he was avoided by everyone that day.

"Ey Kyra what's with the Uchiha?" Kiba, a classmate of ours, asked as he sat on our table.

"No idea."

"Is he sick or something?" Chouji, our gluttonous but overwhelmingly thin and charming friend asked.

"I dunno."

"Did a fan girl tackle him again?" Hinata, our shy albeit kind friend since elementary asked.

"I dunno."

"You're his best friend, you should know about these things." Neji, Hinata's cousin and a year older than most of us, said.

"Hey back off Neji, being his best friend doesn't necessarily mean that I know what's on his mind. I'm an empath not a mind reader you moron."

"Ouch." Kiba said which earned him a glare from Neji.

It was a known fact in our group that Neji has a crush on me that's why he's hanging out with us despite being our sempai, but I don't, end of story.

Then Naru-chan walked in the cafeteria with his loud bubbly laughter but the moment he caught sight of the brooding Sasu-chan his mood suddenly changed. He sat beside me and ate his lunch quietly leaving all of the people, with the exception of Sasu-chan (who was not paying any attention to him or so he thought everybody thought, everybody but me) and I, with their mouths hanging open in shock.

"I think they're both sick. One of them must've caught something and the other caught it too, since they live in one house." Lee, our furry browed friend, also from elementary, said.

"Don't be ridiculous, they don't look sick you idiot." Ten ten, the nicest yet most dangerous female, next to me of course, in our group replied as she smacked Lee at the back of the head.

"Maybe they fought again last night." Shikamaru, our lazy but brilliant friend pitched in.

"There aren't any fresh wounds you lazy ass fool." Ino, our resident gossip girl said immediately.

"You're all paying too much attention to this. Maybe they both just got up from the wrong side of the bed." Shino, our other quiet and mysterious, but not as quiet and mysterious as Sasu-chan, friend said.

"Maybe they had sex." Sai, our weird and most probably psychotic art genius suddenly said flatly with a weird freaky smile plastered on his pale skin.

Sasu-chan almost choked on his Gatorade and no one noticed but me.

"You guys, we could hear you, you know. We're sitting right here." Naru-chan said as he continued eating his mac n' cheese.

"So what _is_ wrong with the two of you? Sasuke's dark aura's thicker today than usual and your mood swings are driving us all mad!" Kiba exclaimed.

"What's with the shouting?" Gaara, a new friend this year (he and his siblings were transferees), courtesy of Naru-chan, asked as he sat on our table with his two siblings, Kankuro-sempai and Temari –sempai. Then everyone started talking about how Naru-chan and Sasu-chan seem to be different that day.

I took off my glasses and pinched the bridge of my nose. I was getting a migraine because of all the loud noise, my sensitive ears can't handle it. Seriously, they're all older than me by a year, except for Neji, Temari and Kankuro whose two years older than me, and yet they all act like kids. I sighed as I opened my eyes and found my surroundings were a blur.

'That's odd I think my eyes got worse than before, it wasn't _this_ blurry this morning.'

"Neko-chan! You okay?" I heard Naru-chan ask. I put on my glasses and blinked.

"Huh."

"What do you mean 'huh?"

"Nothing, nothing what was it that you were saying Naru-chan?"

"I said, would you like to go to the arcade after school? Kiba, Chouji, Ten ten and I are going wanna come?"

"I'll come too.", Gaara said.

I blinked another few times but my eyesight was still blurry even with my glasses on.

"Uhh...I think I'll pass. Something's wrong with my eyes again so I better go check it with my doctor."

"Oh alright would you like me to come with you then?"

"Nah it's okay, Sasu-chan can come with me, right?"

Sasu-chan lifted his head from his peas and stared at me like I was some kind of alien.

"Ne Sasu-chan, we haven't had time to hang out just the two of us so this'll be great, ne, ne?"

Sasu-chan's eyes passed Naru-chan for a quick second before anyone else could notice it before giving me a positive answer. I noticed Naru-chan stare at us like he knew what was going on. Seriously those wheels on his head quickly move when it comes to these kinds of things but when it comes to school it rarely runs. I have to deal with him soon but I needed to clear something up with Sasu-chan first before I make a move at anything. Being an empath could be tiresome at times, especially if you're surrounded by two boys who have the most erratic set of emotions ever known to man.

Sasu-chan accompanied me to my optometristand had my eyes checked for the nth time this month. I don't know what the hell is happening to me but it sure is getting annoying. It took a while before the doctor came back to us. He gave me prescription for a new set of glasses,

'Great.' I thought, 'Now where the hell am I gonna get the money to buy a new one. Sheez.'

As if reading my mind Sasu-chan offered to buy me the glasses. I tried to refuse but he used the 'Itachi-niki' trump card on me. He called Itachi-niki and placed him on speaker phone,

"Kyra you will get those glasses now. Sasuke make sure she gets her new glasses today and use your platinum card to pay for it. Don't settle for cheap ones okay? I gotta go, I've got a meeting to go to."

Sasu-chan grinned at me evilly, I was defeated by the Uchiha brothers and I hated it.

While waiting for my new glasses to finish, I finally took the only chance I would probably get this week.

"You had sex with Naru-chan didn't you Sasu-chan?"

Sasu-chan choked on his own saliva, if that was even possible. His heart began to beat faster and his emotions were confused, panicked and...wait...is that embarrassed?

"Oh my god you DID sleep with him!"

"No, no, no it wasn't like that! I...uhmmm...I..."

Now his emotions were pure embarrassment and I can't figure out why the hell would he be embarrassed if he hadn't slept with—oh wait I think I know.

"Oh my god you masturbate with Naru-chan in mind!"

All the sales lady in the shop began giggling while some other customers stared at me like I was some kind of bad cheese. Sasu-chan shook his head in defeat and huffed out a sigh before saying,

"You're too direct Neko-chan, can't you tone it down a bit?"

"Okay I'm sorry about the volume," I began talking in our soft volume, "But is it really true that you masturbate with Naru-chan in mind?"

Sasu-chan glared at me.

"By toning down I meant your choice of words. You're a girl Kyra and it's not nice to hear those kinds of words from a lady."

"Oh you're too gay for comfort, don't tell me how I speak. I've been this way since the first day we met, remember?"

"I know, I know but seriously we're all getting older now and it doesn't sound nice."

"Whatever Sasu-chan you're changing the subject. Do you or do you not masturbate with Naru-chan in thought?"

Sasu-chan turned his back from me instantly and walked away. Having spent almost 10 years with him and Naru-chan I've learned how to interpret their actions and that ladies and gentlemen was a solid-no-doubt-in-a-million-year, YES.

I grabbed my new glasses from the sales lady and ran after my friend.

"Sasu-chan wait up!"

"What else do you want?"

"I just need to know one thing."

"What?" Sasu-chan exclaimed angrily.

"Do you like Naru-chan?"

"No." His heart skipped a beat and his emotions were focused on one answer.

"Okay let me rephrase that alright? Do you _love_ Naru-chan?"

He didn't answer me, he just placed his hands in his pocket and walked faster, so, I matched his pace.

"Come on Sasu-chan you know I'm an empath and right now that's the only thing radiating from you. It used to be hate and disgust, and then as we grew older it became care, concern, respect, amazement. Now these past few months it became a little more than that, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Now I want to _CLEARLY _hear it from you, do you love Naru-chan?"

Sasu-chan stopped on his tracks and looked at me, for the first time in my entire life I saw a different look on his face, a look of exasperation and desperation.

"Yes. I do love Naruto."

I smiled evilly as the wheels of my head began to turn.

"Okay great then! I'll just go get Naru-chan and then everything will be fine."

"NANI? Ch-chotto mate yo Neko-chan!" Sasu-chan shouted as he ran after me.

I happily ran as fast as I could but if there's one other person that could outrun me that would be Sasu-chan so I tried my best. In the middle of my gleeful run I began to feel dizzy, like all my blood suddenly rushed to my head. My eyesight began to blur and I was getting double vision, I felt like the world was spinning too fast so I slowed down to a halt and placed an arm on the wall to support my weight. I could faintly hear Sasu-chan calling out to me until all there's left for me to hear was the loud beating of my heart in my ears. I felt my knees giving up and that's when everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets and Lies

**A/N:** I don't know if you noticed it in the last chapter but Sakura's not included in their group of friends. She's was just included as Sasuke's stalker. I don't like Sakura. There are stories where in I like her character but in general, I don't like her so I didn't include her. Sorry to all Sakura fans out there. XP Oh and I almost forgot Kyra's name is pronounced as /KAY-ra/ and her brother's name, Kyr is pronounced as /KYER/. sorry if it took so long for me to put it here. ^^

* * *

**Chapter 3: Secrets and Lies**

"Ohayou."

"Ohayou."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that..."

"Oh Sasu-chan quit it, if you keep this up everybody will know."

Sasu-chan looked at me with pity and pity was the exact emotion coming from him. He quickly changed it, probably remembering I'm an empath.

It's been four months since that day that I collapsed. Sasu-chan brought me to the hospital and called my brother. He was about to call Naru-chan when I woke up and asked him not to. Naru-chan's a real worry-wart when it comes to his friends, what more to me, his best friend. A series of tests were conducted on me that night. Luckily Naru-chan didn't come home that night since it was Friday and he usually stays over at Shikamaru or Kiba's place. The next morning the results came back and brought bad news.

Remember when I told you that my parents died in a freaky Final Destination kind of way? Well, what I forgot to tell you was I was in that accident too and was the only survivor because my parents used their bodies to shield me. Apparently a very small blood clot went unnoticed in my brain. No one bothered to check the insides of my head because I didn't have a single bruise on my body thanks to my parents. As I grew older it became bigger and well to put it simply the clot became a malignant tumour and it's already way too big to take out without damaging my brain. The doctor gave me one to two years to live and during that time I'd slowly lose my eye sight and go blind.

"At least I won't need glasses anymore." I told Sasu-chan and Oniichan who stared at me like I was some kind of idiot.

The hospital bill was paid for by the Uchiha brothers as usual. Itachi-niki even wanted me to go to America to look for possible cures but I objected. I told him that if they operate on me and something goes wrong I didn't want to die in a foreign land. He gave up because I was too stubborn, so did my brother and Sasu-chan. I asked them to keep it a secret from everyone too, especially Naru-chan because I didn't want him to worry.

"Hey let's go we'll be late!" Naru-chan shouted from outside. He was irritated and angry because Sasu-chan's been doting on me for some time now and he was getting mad because of it. It was jealousy, but he didn't admit it so anger covered it quite nicely.

"Coming already! Sheez since when were you concerned if we'll be late or not?" I shouted back as I came down the stairs with Sasu-chan trailing behind me. Seriously, I never thought Sasu-chan could be this caring to a friend.

My eyesight was already terrible at this point. Even with my glasses that already have the grades of 750 my world was still a slight blur and the colours were starting to disappear one by one. I almost stumbled off the staircase when Sasu-chan caught me.

"Look where you're going." He pretended to say.

"Sorry." I asked sheepishly.

I caught Naru-chan glaring at us and he felt disgusted. I felt really sorry that I couldn't tell him but if we did he'd be all over me more than what Sasu-chan is already doing. Oh wait there it is, the jealousy but there it goes again, the anger covering the jealousy. This is too frustrating; I've got to do something.

"Ne Sasu-chan you should tell him."

"I thought you didn't want me to."

"Not about me you idiot, about you!" I exclaimed softly. We were at the cafeteria talking in our secret volume while Naru-chan was still not around.

"What about me?"

"That you like him. Stop kidding me Sasu-chan, I want to see you guys kiss and go lovey-dovey before I die."

Sasu-chan choked on his meatloaf surprise.

"Stop saying that you'll be fine."

"Whatever. But Sasu-chan I'm serious..." this time I really was serious.

Even if I was always hard on them and always hitting them, they're the only two people I care most in the world, other than my brother of course. I wanted to make sure that they would be taken care of once I'm gone and no one else would be able to understand them and take care of them but themselves. They're the only ones who knew what the other went through, what the other is like and what the other needs and wants. They're the perfect match, and now that I think about it, I was the one who brought them together since that day in the park.

"I can't just get up and tell him. What if he doesn't like me? He'll hit me and then avoid me. He might even move out if I do that. You know Neko-chan, living with him is the only thing that makes me happy."

"But what if he doesn't? What if he also likes you and he's been dying to be with you but is also afraid that you'd reject him. Sasu-chan between the two of you Naru-chan's the most broken. Your only problem is that you hate your brother because he usually forgets your existence and just sends you money through the bank. "

"Thanks for reminding me." Sasu-chan grimaced.

"Oh get over it. As I was saying, that's your only problem. Your fear of rejection stems from the fact that your brother doesn't pay enough attention to you but Naru-chan..." I paused as I remembered those horrible images of Naru-chan with his uncle snake and shivered. "Naru-chan was betrayed by the person he thought he could trust. He was abandoned by the two people he thought loved him. He was used and treated like some lowly creature not worthy to love anybody or be loved by anyone for that matter. In addition to that, he probably think of himself as dirty and that you wouldn't want someone soiled by another man. So tell me Sasu-chan, whose fear is more reasonable?"

Sasu-chan kept his head low and played with his peas. His emotions were circling around and changed from one thing to another, it made me nauseous focusing on his emotions so I tuned him out but waited for his answer.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" Naru-chan suddenly said. Crap when did he come, did he hear it?

He dropped his tray beside mine and sat. He was mad.

"Ne Naru-chan is everything okay?" I asked.

Naru-chan ignored me and chomped on his mashed potatoes.

I lowered my voice to a hush and asked,

"Did you...hear what we were talking about?"

Naru-chan huffed and replied,

"I heard you whispering from the cafeteria line but I wasn't able to make out your conversation."

'Oh he's really mad.' I thought to myself as I wondered what he heard.

"Why are you guys keeping secrets from me?" Naru-chan said in a hurt voice. Crap. Sasu-chan froze.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Look, if you guys are together then there's no need to keep it from me. I understand and it's okay with me." Naru-chan said as he himself played with his peas.

Whoa, sadness, anger, regret, jealousy all at once came from Naru-chan. I was about to contest what he just said but Sasu-chan, who was already feeling angry and annoyed, tightened his grip on his fork and asked,

"What do you mean if 'we are together it's okay with you'?"

Naru-chan looked at Sasu-chan and said,

"I heard part of what you were talking about..."

Then he told us what he heard.

"_...you should tell him"_

"_...you didn't want me to"_

"_...you idiot..."_

"_...What?"_

"_...That you like...me...kiss and go lovey-dovey..."_

"_...I'm serious..."_

"_...I can't just get up and tell him...What if he doesn't like...? He'll hit me...You..Neko-chan...is the only thing that makes me happy."_

"_...But what if he doesn't?"_

I wanted to laugh then and there but Sasu-chan kicked my shin and asked,

"So it's really okay with you?"

Naru-chan was hurt, and he was hurt bad. What the hell was Sasu-chan thinking?

"Yes." Naru-chan managed to say through gritted teeth.

"Okay then." Then Sasu-chan, angry and hurt stood up and faced everyone. "Ne, minna-san I just want you to know that Kyra-chan and I are officially a couple. Sorry Neji, she picked me."

Neji fainted and I wanted to faint myself. Shocked faces were everywhere but soon 'oohs' and 'ahhs' and a few happy cheers were heard. I looked at Naru-chan and he was gripping his spoon tightly it was beginning to bend. What the hell is Sasu-chan up to?


	4. Chapter 4: Dark clouds

**Chapter 4: Dark clouds**

Since that day that Sasu-chan told everyone we were going out, no one thought about how weird it is that he takes too much care of me. Stupid Sasu-chan, he said we were together so he could openly take care of me but this was hurting Naru-chan. Each day he sees us he gets hurts, always, a pang of pain would come from him and I feel so guilty and sorry for him but Sasu-chan strongly warned me not to tell him the truth or _HE_ will tell Naru-chan the truth. Blackmail, how I hate it. Tsk.

"Ne Neko-chan..." Naru-chan started. About five minutes ago Naru-chan climbed over to my side of the window when Sasu-chan went out to the grocery.

"Yes Naru-chan?"

With no words at all Naru-chan kissed me. He put his disgusting tongue inside of my mouth and kissed me. I was ready to sucker punch him but my head acted up. A sharp pain shot through my head and it was unbearable. I pushed Naru-chan aside and rushed to the bathroom and threw up.

'Well, there goes my lunch.' I thought to myself. I was busy washing myself when I thought I felt surprise and shock coming from my room. Crap.

I pulled my hair up in a pony tail as I walked out of my bathroom.

"Sorry about that Naru-chan, it's not because of your kiss so don't worry."

Naru-chan stared at me with his big surprised wide cerulean eyes, or at least I think he was.

"Are you pregnant?" He suddenly exclaimed. A vein popped on my forehead as I threw my shampoo bottle at him.

"Ouch!"

"You deserve it for thinking such things Naru-chan. Ugh. How disgusting!"

"Then why did you..."

"I dunno must be the hotdog I had for lunch." I lied.

"Oh."

"So tell me Naru-chan, why _DID_ you kiss me?"

Naru-chan's face turned different shades of colours, probably red, couldn't really tell anymore.

"I just...I just wanted to know something."

"You could've just asked me."

"Yeah I know but I needed to do that to know exactly if..."

"If?"

"If I'm gay." Naru-chan finally breathed out.

I stared at his embarrassed frame before laughing out so loud.

"Oh you _**ARE**_ gay there's no doubt about it Naru-chan, you are definitely gay!" I managed to say in between laughter.

Naru-chan hit me with a pillow and told me to shut up. I composed myself and got all excited.

"There is a reason for you thinking like this right? So who's the lucky guy?" I was so excited, Naru-chan was finally gonna tell me.

"Gaara."

My jaw dropped. What the hell, Gaara?

"At first it wasn't him, it was another person I was crushing on and well...we were at this party last weekend. We both got drunk and..."

"YOU HAD SEX WITH PANDA-FACE GAARA?" I shrieked.

Clank. Clank. Thud.

I turned to my door where the sound came from and made out a dark figure who I knew was Sasu-chan. And he was mad, hurt and mad, not a very good mixture.

Naru-chan's heart skipped a beat with panic. He was scared, probably by what Sasu-chan looked like, wasn't able to see it quite well because of my damn eyes.

"Sasu-chan?" I asked.

"Yeah it's me." Sasu-chan answered as I heard him picking up whatever it was he dropped on the floor.

He approached me and sat beside me on the floor beside my bed and faced Naru-chan. He handed me a drink and I guess he threw one at Naru-chan 'cause I heard him say thanks.

"So," Sasu-chan started as I heard him open a bag of chips, "You slept with Gaara. Here I thought you were so traumatized by what your uncle did to you that you wouldn't let anybody touch you. Guess I was wrong."

Pain. Anger.

"Yeah well, you thought wrong. Apparently Gaara's the only person that could cure me of my trauma so now like you two I'm not alone anymore." Naru-chan said defensively.

Pain. Jealousy. Anger.

"Good for you, at least now Kyra and I don't have to worry with you slitting your throat over our relationship." Sasu-chan spat out.

Anger.

"Oh I'm sorry was I ruining your happy lovey dovey relationship with my non-existent suicidal tendencies?"

Anger.

"No, but you're always ruining my chances getting closer to Kyra because she worries about you because you might feel alone and unwanted."

Pain.

"Well I'm SO-ORRY. You don't have to worry about me anymore. I have Gaara to love me now so you two can go on and be happy."

Pain.

"Good."

Naru-chan stood up and left the room the way he came in. He shut his window and closed the curtain. He was hurt and the person beside me was hurt. I grabbed my hard bound copy of 'Kokology' and hit his head with it. What an idot, a total moronic idiot.

"OUCH! What the hell Neko-chan?"

"What the hell was that?"

I could make out his figure rubbing the area where I hit him.

"I was just trying to..."

"To what? To pretend you're not hurt? How stupid Sasu-chan! You may be the top at our class but man, are you as dumb as a nail with these kinds of things. UGH!"

"What was I suppose to say? 'I love you Naruto why the hell did you sleep with panda face?' He would've pummelled me to death. Plus he would ask why we lied."

I sighed and said,

"I think that would've been much better than making him believe that he never had a chance with you. He was really hurt Sasu-chan, I felt his sadness and pain."

Sasu-chan rested his head on my bed and sighed. I tried to reach for his face but suddenly my vision went blank.

"Uhh... Sasu-chan...did you...mmm...did you turn the lights off?"

"No, why?"

"I think it's already happened."


	5. Chapter 5: Snap goes the thin red line

**Chapter 5: Snap goes the thin red line**

Six months from when we first learned about my condition my world was finally dark. I can no longer see anything, no more shapes, colour, size, everything. All there is to see is darkness. My eye sight began disappearing once in a while. Sometimes all I see is black and white, sometimes I see gray too and then it would completely shut off. This went on for two months until finally I can no longer see any white or gray, all that's left is the darkness.

I kept going to school since there's only two months left of it. I just made extra effort not to be noticed by anyone. Good thing I've already memorized all our textbooks, Oh how I love my extra strong memory. Sasu-chan helps me whenever he can, he tells me what something looks like using our secret volume, of course he only does that when Naru-chan's not around which was almost all of the time now that he and Gaara started dating each other. I felt their relationship was starting to get strained and that they were drifting away from each other. Naru-chan wouldn't talk to Sasu-chan and Sasu-chan ignores him. Every time I go over to their house they don't speak to each other, they just pass by the other like he wasn't even there. This bothered me a lot because I knew I would be leaving them soon, my condition was getting worse faster that the doctors expected and if they don't kiss and make up, figuratively and literally, then I'll be leaving two empty souls without anyone to trust and turn to.

Soon Naru-chan wasn't just avoiding Sasu-chan, he began avoiding me too! It was unbearable for me, and I can only imagine how much more it is for Sasu-chan's whose only source of true happiness was him. Sasu-chan's pain over Naru-chan and Gaara grew by the minute, plus he's overly stressed by my deteriorating condition. I'm guessing he was about to snap. I was right.

It was during my 15th birthday that it happened, Sasuke snapping that is. We were all enjoying a great night with all of our friends at my place so my brother could keep an eye on me. Suddenly an intoxicated Naru-chan came barging in; I smelled his breath a few blocks away, with Gaara trying to keep him up. I could hear his heartbeat right next to Naru-chan so I just guessed.

"Ey yo Neko Kyra-chan! Otanjoubi omedetto gozaimasu! Let's get this fucking party started!" He shouted as he waved an open bottle of Vodka. (At least that's what I think based on what I could smell.)

Annoyed and pissed that he was with Gaara again, Sasu-chan grabbed the Vodka and said,

"This party's already started and no alcohol allowed. Where the hell were you? You know Neko-chan refuses to blow her candles if either one of us isn't here."

Naru-chan left Gaara's side and proceeded to face Sasu-chan,

"I know, that's why I still came even if I didn't want to see your stupid face Sasuke-teme."

"You idiot dobe."

Next thing I heard they were doing what they did best when we were still children, fight. Punches were thrown and some kicks too. I think I heard bottles crashing on the floor and everyone was filled with fear no one moved.

"You fucking insensitive bastard!" Naru-chan shouted.

"You ignorant moron!" Sasu-chan rebutted.

Their fists met each other faces and at times I heard their heads collide like two mountain rams.

"You have no idea how I felt! You just went on ahead and dated panda face! No wait, YOU SLEPT WITH HIM! What an absolute moron!"

"You dated our best friend without telling me anything and you want me to consider how you felt? What about how _**I**_ felt? AND I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HIM YOU JUST IGNORANTLY ASSUMED IT MR. TOP-OF-THE-CLASS!"

"Well what do you think would **_WE_** think? You said you were both drunk and-"

"And he told me he likes me! We didn't do anything!"

Sasu-chan seemed to be taken a back by that, i felt his anger waver for a split second.

"Yeah well you didn't have to date him!"

"What should I do you were already with Neko-chan?"

I heard Sasu-chan's fist tighten and he was now angrier than before.

"You didn't even know a single thing and you acted so foolishly." Sasu-chan said in a controlled yet angry tone.

"How would I know anything when you two wouldn't tell me anything!" Naru-chan answered back.

"Because she asked me too, who was I to refuse?"

"You could've said no and just told me! Damn it Sasuke I love you and I still love you!"

Wrong move to tell him now, Sasu-chan was very very angry and stressed over my condition. He punched Naru-chan again and made him hit the wall. I heard Naru-chan slide down the wall and fall into a slump on the floor.

"I loved you too you big moron and I still do. What the fuck took you so long?"

Silence. Everybody was either scared or surprised with what just happened. Except for one,

"Sheez. What took _**YOU TWO**_ so long?" It came from Shikamaru.

Suddenly the tensed air was lifted and everybody began to laugh. As I suspected, everybody noticed how the two eggheads felt for each other, including Gaara.

I remembered asking Gaara for a favour two months ago. I realized that Sasu-chan was not going to say anything about his feelings and Naru-chan was still traumatized by his past to actually act on his feelings. I knew my time was running out so I had to take matters on my own hands.

I asked Gaara to date Naru-chan so Sasu-chan would get jealous and I also told him to be extra sweet and caring to Naru-chan when Sasu-chan was around, to get him to snap. Gaara was more than happy to oblige because according to him, he was getting sick and tired of waiting on when they would finally get together.

I laughed inwardly as I listened to the success of my plan. Fooled you too didn't I? I really should be an actress with my calibre of acting skills. I made a mental note to get Gaara something.

They all helped Naru-chan on his feet and my brother tended to his and Sasu-chan's wounds.

I too felt like a heavy weight was lifted off my shoulders. I felt that whatever's gonna happen to me can happen to me now, because finally, my two most important and most loved people (again aside from my brother) finally has someone to turn to when I leave.

Something inside my head snapped too that night, and everything went blacker than usual.


	6. Chapter 6:  Promises

**A/N: **Last chapter guys! ^^ For those who stuck out 'til the end thank you so much. I have also written an alternative ending to this one. It doesn't really differ much, only the POV changed and the last part of the whole chapter. Right now I'm not sure if I'll put it up 'cause this is the ending I like, so I hope you enjoy it too. Thanks for reading! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 6: Promises**

I was immediately brought to the hospital after I collapsed that night of my 15th birthday. Of course by the time I woke up everybody knew of my condition. Naru-chan scolded me for what felt like hours and made me promise to never lie or keep a secret from him ever again. He also made Sasu-chan make that promise. Naru-chan was very optimistic but Sasu-chan wasn't, of course, why wouldn't they be? It's their attitude and it's what makes them who they are.

I don't remember when it actually started but I began living in the hospital. If you're wondering the answer would be 'Yes'. I do have a huge ass private room (my brother told me and helped me go around the room so I could scale its size) thanks to the Uchiha brothers. It even has an adjacent room for the guardians who would sleep over. I swear it wasn't a hospital but a hotel room.

Everyday different people would come visit me, Kiba and his dog (even if pets were strictly forbidden in the hospital), Neji and Hinata, Lee, Chouji and Ino (they're a couple now you know), Shino, Sai, Ten ten, Shikamaru and Temari (a couple I could never comprehend how it happened), Kankuro and Gaara. Some of our teachers came to visit too but most often it was Iruka-sensei, our class adviser and Kakashi-sensei, our gym teacher who always came. Itachi-niki also came back to Japan and moved all his work here, which delighted Sasu-chan.

Out of all my visitors only two mattered to me (yes you guessed it right, aside from my brother of course). Every day, without fail, Naru-chan and Sasu-chan came to my room and always spent the night. They always tell me what they're doing which was really funny.

"Hey Neko-chan I'mma kiss Sasuke on the lips now okay?"

"Naruto quit that!"

"But Neko-chan wants to see us kiss right? So here, listen and imagine okay Neko-chan?"

And he began kissing the raven haired adolescent. I could hear Sasu-chan's flustered heart beat and Naru-chan's excitement. Sasu-chan was always embarrassed whenever Naru-chan shows his love for him in public, especially to me. I wonder how he would react if he discovered that I hear them every night having sex on the adjacent room.

Through the months I became real thin and frail, kinda what I looked like when I was four only this time I looked real unhealthy, at least that's what Naru-chan tells me. He told me that I seem to be losing my usual glow. I also lost my lavender hair now ever since they started me on chemo. Naru-chan had someone make it into a wig and I wear it when people come visit me. My migraines worsened and became more frequent and more painful that the last one.

One night after one of my episodes I woke up in the middle of the night because of a heavy breathing on both sides of my bed.

"Naru-chan, Sasu-chan?" I asked.

They stirred in their sleep and slowly lifted their bodies to a sitting position.

"Is anything wrong Neko-chan?" Naru-chan asked in a worried tone.

"Does anything hurt?" Sasu-chan asked in a troubled tone.

I shook my head as I sat myself upright.

"No, everything's fine. Hey guys, do you remember the day we all first met?"

"Yeah." Sasu-chan answered.

"It's the best day of my life, next after the day Sasuke and I got together that is. Why'd you ask?"

"Nothing. I just don't want you guys to forget that okay?"

"Don't talk like that Neko-chan." Sasu-chan said.

I chuckled a bit.

"Hey Neko-chan, I've always wondered why did you both call us –chan that day, we weren't girls." Naru-chan asked.

I smiled and said,

"It's because I knew that both of you will turn out gay and love each other unconditionally."

"Seriously?" The both asked in utter disbelief.

"Of course! I'm an empath and I felt your hearts were distorted in a twisted yet romantic way." I replied with a laugh.

"Stop kidding us Neko-chan!" Sasu-chan said.

"Okay, okay. I wasn't able to feel that but I wanted to be the only one to call you guys in a special way and that's the only unique thing I thought of at that moment. But you know what, now that I think about it I didn't name Sasu-chan anything, it was all you Naru-chan."

"Wha-? No you called him Sasu-chan!"

"No. I called him Uchiha. He got mad and said his name, then _**YOU **_called him Sasu-chan. I just followed your lead."

I felt Naru-chan's cheek go warm. I bet Sasu-chan was staring at him incredulously upon realizing that it was indeed Naru-chan who first gave him a pet name.

"See, I told you. You guys were gay from the very beginning or at the very least bound to be one!" I said with a laugh.

"Kidding aside guys, I always knew you two would be great friends to me and to each other. That's why I stuck it out with you guys up to now. Ne, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun can I ask you a favour?"

"Whoa that's the first time you called us by our names and no -chan!" Naru-chan exclaimed.

"What is Neko-chan?" Sasu-chan asked as he tried to shut the other up.

I sighed and looked straight ahead, not that I could see anything but I just didn't want to face either one of them as I spoke with them.

"Promise me you'll take care of each other. Love one another as you always have. Don't let anything come between you, be it a girl, another boy or whatever. Sometimes you boys worry me too much that I always feel like I need to watch over you every second of the day. That's why I did everything to get you two together...so when I leave...you won't be as lonely."

Silence. I felt Naru-chan and Sasu-chan's hands hold each of my own. They were crying, for all the years we've been together I didn't need to see them cry to know that they are crying. I held them close to me and said,

"Promise me boys, promise me you'll do as I say."

They both nodded softly and said,

"Yes Kyra-chan, we promise."

And that was all I needed to know.

**###**

It was a sunny afternoon in spring time and the sun was up. My boyfriend and I hiked up the hill where our best friend was patiently waiting for us.

"Hey there Neko-chan, sorry we're late." My raven lover said as he gave her the bouquet of flowers he was holding.

I too gave her a lavender teddy bear, one that matches her beautiful hair. I smiled softly as I remembered how she would react upon receiving such gifts.

The wind was blowing strongly and that's when I remembered how she used to regard us.

He was like the raven, dark, cool, mysterious and at some other times, scary. I on the other hand was like the sun, happy, bubbly, loud and most of the time obnoxious. Not that she considered the sun obnoxious most of the time but, you know that hot summer day where in you just wish the sun would go away but it wouldn't? That's what she meant by obnoxious.

As for her, well, to us she was the wind that carried the raven and went to the sun's rescue every time people misunderstood or hated his stubborn heat; she always managed to cool everybody down for them to accept the sun. She was also the wind that helped the raven meet the sun and brought them closer together. But most importantly, she was the wind that enveloped the raven and the sun with her unconditional love and made them feel they were people worthy to love and be loved.

_**Owari.**_


End file.
